


Growing, Longing

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is trying to be the person that deserves Rhett's affections.





	Growing, Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 14 Prompt: "I can't come back."

Unbeknownst to Rhett, Link was trying to coax his unused vocal cords to work. He knew, deep down in his heart, how badly the blond wanted to hear his voice again.  
  
At best he could hum along to some of his favorite songs on the radio while he did dishes, alone in the apartment. He was honest to goodness trying. But his brain was still trying to tell him, if he opened his mouth and words came out, that people would laugh. Even with no one around.  
  
That was just silly. He was by himself. He  _ could _ talk. He hummed sometimes. He could hear himself when he coughed too. That sound was so much deeper than the voice he stopped using years ago.  
  
He was different than that young boy. Rhett told him so everyday. Told him how wonderfully he'd grown. How great he was.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips. Despite their confessions, and the gentle press of Rhett's lips to his forehead, cheeks and knuckles, he longed to kiss the blond. But Rhett deserved so much more than a man with a broken voice.  
  
He slumped over his desk, papers sticking to his cheek. The sound of rhythmic thumping came from the living room. Abandoning his homework, he went to investigate what was going on.  
  
Sticking his head out the door, he listened to the soft rumble of Rhett's voice as he spoke. He followed that familiar rumble, his feet bringing him to his roommate. "No." A pause. "No! It's not like that!" Rhett frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can't come back." A sigh hissed through gritted teeth. "No Cole. I'm not leaving him here by himself. I know he's a big boy and can look after himself. That's not the-" He could see the muscles in his jaw twitch. "I'm not going home. Them's the breaks." Link watched on as Rhett hung up the phone.  
  
Rhett's green gaze fell on Link in the hall, "Sorry, bo, I wasn't too loud was I?"  
  
Link tilted his head, why on earth wasn't Rhett going home? Why did they ask him to go home? He shook his head no to Rhett's question, smiling to try and ease any of his worries.  
  
Rhett smiled, his tense shoulders slumping at the small gesture from the brunet. "Good, I know you have a couple papers to write."  
  
Link blinked, Rhett was still determined that they would make it through the school year. Link had wanted to drop out after Lamon flunked him on that project. Rhett had convinced him that with his grades it would be such a waste for him to drop out now.  
  
' _ What did Cole want? _ ' Link let his hands ask the question his voice wouldn't carry.  
  
Rhett blinked, "He wanted me to come down, one of Momma Di's friend's children is getting hitched or something. They want me to come down and mingle with the singles. They don't know I have the love of my life here. Don't need anyone else." With a smile the tall blond held his arms out.  
  
Link let out a small, fond huff. Only Rhett would be this cheesy. Link let himself be wrapped up in warm arms. He could feel the soft hum escape his throat, how the arms around him tightened just a fraction more at the sound.  
  
Link felt cherished here in those warm arms, and he was going to work on showing Rhett he could get better, that he could be someone deserving of this warmth.  
  
Rhett let go of the brunet, "Why don't you get back to your homework, okay bo?"  
  
Link shook his head no. Rhett frowned, "Why not?"  
  
The shorter man just smiled before pulling Rhett down onto the couch with him, wrapping himself up in warm limbs, earning a fond huff from the chest pressed against his cheek. "Alright, we can cuddle for a bit, but then we have to go do our homework."  
  
Link just nodded his head, the fond laughter in his ear warming him from the inside out.  
  
Homework was forgotten as the two fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in warm arms and feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was good. It only hurt a little bit there. 
> 
> I'm not done with these boys yet!
> 
> Come say [hello!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
